mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
MicroVoltsSurge Wiki
Need help looking through the wiki? Go to our Directory! Welcome to the MicroWiki Welcome to the MicroVolts Surge wiki. MicroVolts is a massively multiplayer online third person shooter developed by NQ Games and Rock Hippo Productions . Currently, the English version was in Open Beta and has been offically released. Here you will find topics about the Game, Updates, Weapons, Modes, etc. Microvolts Surge is a Massive Multiplayer Online (MMO), Third person shooter game with a cartoon-style, Free to play, developed by Korean developer (NQ Games), and published by Rock Hippo Productions. You can customize your action figure and battle in matches with your friends in many different modes and maps! Try it out what are you waiting for? Join now! and Download the game! Click Here to go to the main page of MicroVolts Surge. Developer(s): NQ Games Publisher(s): Rock Hippo Productions Platform(s): PC Release Date: August 12, 2010 Genre: Third-Person Shooter Modes: Multiplayer Availability: Ratings: Story The game is set in the real world where toys have come to life behind closed doors. A secret battle began between 5 battle figures. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, C.H.I.P and Kai were the names of their prototypes but they were soon joined by other modified versions. The toys now battle it out in an all out war for valuavle battery resources and ultimate supremacy of their Micro World. For ages, a secret battle has been waged, going unnoticed right in our own backyard. No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with five original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Kai and C.H.I.P. were the prototypes. Battle lines were drawn, and they were soon joined by an endless number of modified versions. Now, toy figures around the world are engaged in all out war for valuable battery resources and supremacy of the Micro World. All we can do now is stay out of their way and wait for a champion to be declared. - The Collector Server History English In June 2010, Rock Hippo announced that it will host the game for North America and Europe. On August 13, 2010, Closed Beta phase one began with an unannounced end date. Phase two began on October. The game went under maintendance in November 29, 2010. On January 25, 2011, phase 2 will resume on January 28, 2011. CBT Phase 2 ended on Feburary 25, 2011 with Open Beta comfirmed and a forum contest to guess the launch date. Open Beta was launched on March 10, 2011. Commercial service launched on June 9, 2011. Characters The game has five main characters that are said to be the original, limited-edition toy prototypes- Knox, Naomi, Pandora, C.H.I.P and Kai.[8] 'The toys are small. ''But their war is big''.' No one knows for sure when or where the first toy declared war. Rumor has it that their uprising began with five original limited edition figures, code named MicroVolts. Five toy figures - '''Naomi, Knox, Pandora, Kai and C.H.I.P.- carry special instructions to activate others of their kind. But with limited battery resources, they are forced to fight for power. Now toys around the world are engaged in an all-out secret war for supremacy of the MicroWorld. Knox Knox, a super posable hip hop action figure, uses his street smarts and heavy build to defend himself in the toy battlegrounds. Some say his bark is worse than his bite, as he tires to intimidate opponents to mask his fearful character. Knox is perhaps the most misunderstood figure in the MicroWorld. Those close to him know that underneath that though exterior, there's a heart of gold. He defends himself from hurled insults and flying bullets on the playground using his strees smarts and heavy build. As a constant jokester, comic relief is always a part of his gameplay. Knox has a tough exterior but a heart of gold. Naomi Naomi, a model figure, and the first female doll in the MicroWorld, is a friendly and charming highschool girl. She applies her sweet charms and gleaming smile to mislead her enemies. Naomi was the first female doll introduced to the MicroWorld. Her innocent, anime school girl appearance often misleads her enemies into thinking she is of little threat. However, they soon learn their mistake after a swift chainsaw to the face leaves them in pieces. And it dosen't hurt that she knows a few cute dance moves too. Despite her innocent facade, she is not one to back down from a good battle! Remember, appearances are deceiving! 'Pandora' Named after the Greek Titan and also one of the more popular toys in game, Pandora uses evil tricks to dominate the playground. Not fond of males, due to a neglectful owner, this ball-jointed doll uses her seductive appeal to lure in targets before destroying them. Pandora is fond of using evil tricks to dominate the playground. Once unleashed, her powers of seduction lure in targets before breaking their little hearts and crushing their souls. It is surely impossible to tame this gothic beauty, but many toys have fallen trying. But men aren't the only toys she battles. Pandora also despises Naomi, a young anime doll. Things get ugly when these two cross each other's paths! C.H.I.P. ' ' C.H.I.P. or Complex Humanoid Interchangeble Parts is a mechanized Stikfas Figure originally created using spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. His voice system was damaged in a previous battle for battery resources, and he is constantly mocked because of it. C.H.I.P. was orginally built with spare parts salvaged from a junk yard. He is extremely impatient and always the first to charge into battle, without any regard for his own saftey. This makes him a highly unpredictable opponent. He is know to be extremely impatient and will be the first of charge into battle, without any regard for his safety. Kai Kai was the last figure created for the MicroVolts toy line, being outsourced to a manufacturer in the Far East. After a long journey, he has finally been reunited with the other four prototypes. His tactical awareness and diplomatic skills give him a unique edge on the playground. He's definetly one of the more popular characters and has been wanted in the game ever since the Japanese version of MicroVolts had him. Is he the last of them? We will never know. Simon The newest known character, Simon, has been confirmed. Reception When the game was announced, there was controversy regarding that the game rips off Team Fortress 2, a game made by Valve. Criticism focused on the trailers copying parts of that games, "Meet the Team" videos. When the game reached CBT phase one, the game got generally positive reviews. Praise was focused on the art style, maps, ability to hold 7 weapons at once and the toy theme while criticism focused on latency issues, limited character customization, and few game modes. Omer Altay of MMOHut praised the game for "great map designs" and "fluid gameplay" but criticized the lag issues. CBT phase two gotten better reviews thanks to better latency. Game Requirements ''' '''Somethings shouldn't be followed by a book. This is a time where these specifications don't always mean everything. With MicroVolts, despite what people say, it does require a lot of performance on your computer. With this said, there is a thread by Greenstar5 on how to improve your Frames Per Second (FPS) which can be found HERE. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Maps Category:Modes Category:Updates